ouatfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fruit of the Poisonous Tree/Transcript
CENA: Storybrooke, Castelo de Henry Mills. Henry está em sua bicicleta, em direção ao castelo. Emma já está esperando lá em seu carro de patrulha. Quando ela vê Henry se aproximar, ela sai para cumprimentá-lo. :Emma: Oi, garoto. (Henry passa por ela) Também gostei de te ver. :(Ela se aproxima dele. O castelo está visivelmente danificado) :Henry: A tempestade! :Emma: Tudo bem. Vamos arrumar. Falarei com o Marco. :Henry: Será que ainda está aqui? :(Henry começa a cavar na areia perto do castelo) :Emma: O quê? :Henry: Meu livro. :Emma: Por que enterrou? :Henry: Para minha mãe não achar. :Emma: Não adiantava esconder sob o colchão? :(Ele encontra uma caixa de metal vermelha sob a areia e começa a abri-la) :Henry: Seria o primeiro lugar que a Rainha Má iria ver. :Emma: Que tal deixar comigo? :Henry: É o segundo lugar. :(Henry abre a caixa, revelando seu livro) :Henry: Ainda está aqui. Que bom. :Emma: Sua mãe não sabe sobre o castelo? :Henry: Não, é o nosso segredo. :(Henry fecha e tranca novamente a caixa, e em seguida, começa a reenterrá-la. Atrás deles, Regina chega e chama Henry) :Regina: Henry? Henry! Eu te procurei por todo canto. Sabe que tem sessão com o Archie hoje. Devia saber que estava com você. Henry, já para o carro. :(Henry foge, deixando Regina e Emma sozinhas) :Regina: Você o deixa brincar aqui? :Emma: A chuva destruiu, mas dá para consertar. :Regina: Pode consertar uma cabeça rachada? É isso que vai acontecer se uma tábua quebrar por causa do peso dele. Você não pensa na segurança do Henry, só em me despistar. Srta. Swan, não deixe que seus sentimentos atrapalhem seu juízo. As pessoas podem se machucar. :Emma: O que quer dizer? :Regina: É a xerife agora. Está na hora de ser responsável. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Lanchonete da Vovó. Emma e Mary Margaret estão comendo. :Emma: Não deixar os sentimentos atrapalharem meu juízo? É o que Regina vive fazendo. :Mary Margaret: Ela está chateada porque vocês dois têm um lugar especial e ela não. :Emma: Como ela foi descobrir o castelo? :Mary Margaret: Ela sabe tudo sobre a cidade. É a prefeita. :(O telefone de Mary Margaret vibra. Ela vê uma mensagem de David que se lê "Precisamos conversar. Vá no nosso lugar.") :Emma: Está tudo bem? :Mary Margaret: Sim, só preciso ir andando. Se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, tem razão. Vejo o efeito dela sobre o Henry. :Emma: Queria que todos também pudessem ver. :(Mary Margaret coloca sua jaqueta e sai. Sidney depois se senta com Emma com um copo quase vazio de uísque) :Sidney: Posso realizar seu pedido. :Emma: Ah, Sidney. Quer uma porção de bacon para acompanhar esse uísque? :Sidney: Quer mostrar para a cidade quem é a prefeita? Eu posso ajudar. :Emma: Como? É um capacho dela. :Sidney: Não mais. :Emma: Claro que não. :Sidney: Ela me fez ser demitido do jornal. E me fez de bobo na eleição. Comecei a procurar uma denúncia contra a prefeita. Descobri algo que ela queria esconder. :Emma: Sidney, você está bêbado. Vá dormir até passar a bebedeira. Que bom que não precisa mais obedecer a ordens. :(Sidney puxa um cartão de visita do bolso) :Sidney: Ligue para mim. Storybrooke merece saber a verdade sobre ela. :(Emma pega o cartão de visita e sai) ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Lâmpada do Gênio. O Gênio está sentado, olhando-se no espelho. A lâmpada é mobiliada com diversos sofás e almofadas. De repente, uma respiração é ouvida lá de cima. Ele olha para cima e vê um olho olhando dentro. :Gênio: Lá vamos nós. (A lâmpada é pega pelo rei Leopold. Ele esfrega a lâmpada e o gênio é liberado em um sopro de fumaça) Você despertou o gênio de Agrabah! Tem direito a três pedidos, nem mais nem menos. Mas deve saber que a magia tem limites. Não pode desejar vida nem morte. Nem amor. Não pode desejar mais desejos. Após pedi-los, o desejo não pode ser desfeito, não importa o quê. Então, diga-me seu primeiro desejo. :Leopold: Não consigo pensar em nenhum. Tenho tudo de que preciso. Só busco a felicidade de quem entra no meu reino. (O Gênio se senta) Você está no meu reino, mas parece infeliz. :Gênio: Sou Gênio da Lâmpada há mais tempo do que está vivo. A vida de um gênio não é tão mágica quanto parecer. :Leopold: Deseja ser livre? :Gênio: Mais do que tudo. :Leopold: Então já sei meu primeiro desejo. Desejo que você seja livre. :(As duas braçadeiras em torno dos pulsos do gênio se desprendem) :Gênio: Será verdade? Estou livre mesmo? :Leopold: Você é o Gênio. Diga-me. :Gênio: A lâmpada contém mais dois desejos. O que pedirá? :Leopold: Meu segundo desejo é... Desejo dar meu terceiro e último desejo a você. :(O Rei Leopold entrega a lâmpada do Gênio) :Gênio: Durante minha vida, concedi mil e um desejos e, mil e uma vezes, vi tudo acabar mal. Fazer um desejo tem um preço. E é por isso que nunca usarei este desejo. :Leopold: É um homem sábio, Gênio. Agora, diga-me, o que fará com sua liberdade? :Gênio: Encontrarei o que sempre desejei e minha prisão me impedia de achar. O amor verdadeiro. :Leopold: Então venha comigo ao meu palácio. Certamente o encontrará lá. Venha conhecer minha família. :(Os dois saem juntos) ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Palácio do Rei Leopold. O Gênio e o rei Leopold estão caminhando pelos jardins. :Gênio: Seu palácio é tão adorável quanto você é gentil. :Leopold: É mais do que bondade, meu amigo. :(Eles vão até Branca de Neve, que está colhendo flores, e a Rainha Má, que está colhendo maçãs) :Leopold: Eis minha linda filha, Branca. :Branca de Neve: Como vai? :Leopold: E Regina, minha esposa. A Rainha. :Regina: Olá. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Castelo de Henry. Henry está assistindo a uma equipe de construção derrubar o castelo. Regina está do lado, falando com um grupo de trabalhadores da construção civil. Emma chega e se junta a Henry. :Emma: Oi. O que foi? Vim assim que pude. :Henry: Ela está destruindo o castelo! Meu livro sumiu! :(Emma se aproxima de Regina para confrontá-la) :Emma: Parabéns, dona prefeita, por destruir o que ele amava. :Regina: Era uma coisa perigosa que podia ferir Henry e outras pessoas. Me vê como a vilã, Srta. Swan. Mas é sua percepção e está errada. Descubra seu lugar nesta cidade ou logo não fará mais parte dela. :(Regina vai embora. Emma pega o cartão de Sidney e disca o número em seu celular) :Emma: Oi, Sidney. Eu topo. Quero que todos saibam que ela é. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Ponte do Pedágio. Mary Margaret encontra David. :Mary Margaret: Recebi a mensagem. O que foi? :David: Siga-me. :(Ele a puxa para mais para dentro da floresta) :Mary Margaret: David, está me assustando. O que aconteceu? :David: Aconteceu que está atrasada. E o vinho está esquentando. :(Eles chegam à beira da água, onde David fez um piquenique. Os dois se beijam) :Mary Margaret: Temos que parar de fazer isso. :David: Mal começamos a fazer isso. :Mary Margaret: Temos que descobrir o que estamos fazendo. :David: E vamos. Amanhã. :Mary Margaret: Está bem, amanhã. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, um túnel. Emma dirige seu carro de patrulha ao longo de uma estrada deserta e pára perto do final do túnel. Ela desce do carro e Sidney aparece da floresta. :Emma: Muito bem, estou ouvindo. O que sabe sobre ela? :Sidney: Cinquenta mil dólares. :Emma: Como é que é? :Sidney: Tem um buraco de cinquenta mil no orçamento. E Regina é a responsável. :Emma: É isso que tem contra ela? :Sidney: É a ponta do iceberg. Descobrindo o jogo dela, tudo vem abaixo. Tudo desmorona. E finalmente conheceremos seus segredos. Você sabe como ela é. Já percebi. Basta uma rachadura no espelho e todos perceberão. O negócio é quente. :Emma: Qual é seu plano? :Sidney: Grampeie o telefone dela. Bote GPS no carro dela. Invada o e-mail. Use seus truques de fiadora. :Emma: Não. Sou xerife agora. Tenho que ser responsável. Vou seguir o regulamento. :Sidney: Ela descobrirá que etá sendo investigada cedo ou tarde. Está preparada para isso? :Emma: Estou, sim. :Sidney: Ótimo, pois eu não estava. :Emma: Se a achava tão terrível, por que virou capacho dela? :Sidney: Achava que ela era diferente. ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Palácio do Rei Leopold, um salão. Uma pequena multidão de pessoas está reunida para seu aniversário. Branca de Neve, o Gênio, e a Rainha Má estão lá. O Rei Leopold vai até a frente da sala para fazer um discurso. :Leopold: Não há necessidades de presentes para marcar este dia especial. Nenhum chegaria aos pés do maior presente de todos, minha filha, Branca. :Branca de Neve: Pai! (Ela se junta ao Rei na frente da sala, e a multidão aplaude) Ah, pai. Você me faz corar. :Leopold: Todo dia que olho seu rosto, me lembro da sua querida e falecia mãe. Que, como você, realmente era a mais bela de todas. :(Branca de Neve abraça o rei Leopold e a multidão aplaude de novo. O Gênio vê a Rainha se levantar da mesa e sair da sala. Lá fora, a Rainha fica perto de sua árvore de maçãs quando está olhando a lua. O Gênio se junta a ela) :Gênio: Não está a fim de comemorar? :Regina: Ninguém parece notar a minha ausência. :Gênio: Eu notei. Mas que bela árvore. :Regina: Sim, é do jardim da minha infância. Nós duas temos algo em comum. Não podemos deixar o palácio nem realmente fazer parte dele. Por mais que tente agradar ao rei, ele nunca me amará como amou a primeira esposa. Estou presa à lembrança da vida que tiveram. :Gênio: Mais do que ninguém, sei como é estar preso. Talvez isto a anime. (Ele pega um espelho de mão e lhe entrega) Assim poderá se ver como eu a vejo. :Regina: E como você me vê? :Gênio: Como a mais bela de todas. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Apartamento de Mary Margaret Blanchard. Emma e Sidney estão observando caixas de arquivos e documentos. :Emma: A transferência foi há três semanas? :Sidney: Sim. Por quê? :Emma: Os registros sumiram. :(Mary Margaret de repente entra pela porta da frente) :Mary Margaret: Emma, quero falar uma coisa... Oi, Sidney. :Emma: Oi, estamos trabalhando. Achamos algo contra a Regina. :Mary Margaret: Que interessante. Eu aprovo. :Sidney: Quer seguir as regras? Peça um mandato. :Emma: E que juiz não come na mão dela? Estamos fritos. :Sidney: Ou podemos agir ao meu modo. :Emma: Quero fazer o certo, Sidney. :Sidney: O certo é denunciá-la. Às vezes, agir errado por algo bom está correto, né? :Mary Margaret: Sim, pode estar fazendo algo errado, mas se deve ser assim, se for o certo, você não vira um bandido, vira? :Sidney: Exato. :Emma: Vocês estão racionalizando demais. :Sidney: Olhe o que ela lhe. E comigo. E com seu filho. Não vai parar por aí. Seja lá o que for, faça algo. :Emma: Certo, vamos começar falando com ela. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Câmara Municipal. Emma e Sidney estão enfrentando Regina. :Regina: E exatamente do que você e o ex-repórter acabado me acusam? :Emma: Você transferiu cinquenta da prefeitura. :Regina: Como prefeita, faço várias transações. Consultem o arquivo público, se têm dúvidas. :Emma: Sumiram os dados de três semanas atrás. Sabe quem fim levaram? :Regina: Se estão sumidos, devo tê-los pegado e muitas vezes preciso fazer isso. Se isso aconteceu há três semanas, eles queimaram. Em um incêndio. Incêndio que a elegeu xerife. Nada tenho a esconder. :(Emma se inclina sobre a mesa de Regina e olha para ela brevemente) :Emma: Muito bem. Não temos nada a fazer. Vamos embora, Sidney. :Sidney: Emma... :Emma: Ela tem razão. Não temos nada. :(Emma e Sidney estão fora da Câmara Municipal) :Sidney: Esse era seu plano? Pensei que fosse fazer algo. :Emma: Eu fiz. Botei uma escuta. Você ganhou, Sidney. Faremos o que for preciso. :(A câmera mostra um fio preso ao fundo da mesa de Regina) ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Palácio do Rei Leopold, quarto de Leopold. O Gênio se encontra com o rei Leopold. :Gênio: Mandou me chamar, Majestade? :Leopold: Tenho motivos para crer que o coração da minha esposa pertença a outro homem. :Gênio: Por certo, a rainha não faria nada errado, Majestade. :Leopold: Mesmo assim, seu diário sugere outra coisa. :(O Rei entrega o diário ao Gênio. Ele lê silenciosamente para si mesmo) :Diário: Noite passada, um homem me deu um presente. Embora fosse um simples espelho, ele despertou sentimentos que abandonei há muito tempo. Esperança por amor e companheirismo, embora esteja presa na corte do meu marido. :Leopold: Infelizmente, o diário não cita o nome do homem que lhe deu o espelho. Não sou bobo. Sei que a rainha está infeliz e deseja que alguém a ame como nunca pude. Mas nunca imaginei que ela fosse me trair assim. :Gênio: Certamente a rainha nunca levaria tais desejos a cabo. :Leopold: O amor nos faz cometer besteiras. :Gênio: E por que me convocou, Majestade? :Leopold: Preciso de alguém com sua inteligência para descobrir a identidade do homem que roubou o coração da minha esposa. :Gênio: E o que fará a ele uma quando o achar? :Leopold: Isso é problema meu, não seu. Diga-me, Gênio, pode achar o homem que deu o espelho à rainha ou não? :(O Rei Leopold pega o espelho de mão e o entrega para o Gênio) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Departamento do Xerife. Sidney está ouvindo a escuta que Emma colocou. Emma entra e se senta ao lado dele. :Gravação: Srta. Ginger, não tenho tempo para ouvir reclamações sobre condições de trabalho. A temperatura do ar não é da minha alçada. :Emma: Genial. Ouviu algo bom? :Sidney: Sim, mais do que bom. Ela fez esta ligação há pouco mais de uma hora. :Gravação: Vou encontrá-lo hoje na Estrada 23 com o resto do pagamento. Sim, será em dinheiro. Não preciso lembrá-lo que ninguém pode saber disso. Sim, tem que ser hoje. :Emma: Para quem ela ligou? :Sidney: Grampeou a sala, não o telefone. :Emma: Nós vamos descobrir. :Sidney: Sim. :Emma: Pagamento na floresta? Isso é promissor. :Sidney: Pagamento desviado do orçamento. :Emma: Vamos descobrir quem ela encontrará. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, floresta. Emma e Sidney estão em uma estrada vazia no carro de patrulha de Emma. Eles vêem o carro de Regina à frente, que entra em uma estrada que leva para a floresta. Ao chegar mais perto, Emma tenta frear, mas o carro não pára. :Sidney: Emma? :Emma: Não tem freio! :(Ela continua tentando frear sem sucesso. O carro bate em uma placa do lado da estrada) :Emma: Tudo bem? :Sidney: Sim. E com você? :Emma: Tudo. :(Eles descem do carro. Emma vai para a frente do carro, enquanto Sidney verifica sob ele) :Emma: Nós vamos perder a entrega. :Sidney: Emma. :Emma: O que foi? :Sidney: Sabe que o grampo que botou? A Regina encontrou. Mexeram no freio. Ela está atrás de nós. :(Emma vai para a floresta e Sidney a segue) :Sidney: Espere! :Emma: A vaca quis me matar. Vou encontrá-la. :Sidney: Cautela. Precisamos pensar direito. :Emma: Que se dane a cautela. Vou descobrir o que ela fazia e por que veio aqui. :(O Sr. Gold aparece na frente deles) :Sr. Gold: Ela veio me encontrar. :Emma: O que estava fazendo aqui com ela? :Sr. Gold: Uma transação comercial. :Sidney: O que tem na pasta? :Sr. Gold: Tudo tem seu preço. Um terreno também. :Emma: Veio encontrá-la por que a Regina comprou seu terreno? :Sr. Gold: O lugar onde estão. :Emma: Para que ela o quer? :Sr. Gold: No comércio, é melhor não perguntar demais. Afeta o lucro. Emma, a questão é por que está aqui no meio da noite com o Sr. Glass? :Sidney: Não sabe o que a Regina fez comigo. Nem com o filho dela. Não podemos ficar só olhando. :Sr. Gold: É claro que podem. Tomem cuidado. Envolvimentos emocionais podem nos levar a caminhos muito perigosos. ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Palácio do Rei Leopold. O Gênio corta uma maçã da árvore de Regina. Ele ouve passos atrás dele. :Gênio: Estava começando a achar que não viria. :Henry: Estava esperando a rainha? :(O Gênio se vira e vê o pai da rainha, Henry. Ele está segurando uma caixa preta com furos na lateral) :Gênio: Quem é você? O que fez com ela? :Henry: O rei a trancafiou em seu quarto. Minha filha é prisioneira no seu próprio reino. :Gênio: É o pai da rainha? :Henry: Por favor, entregue isto a ela. Os guardas não me deixam no quarto dela. Sabem que morreria por ela. (Henry entrega a caixa para o Gênio) Mas o rei confia em você. Ele não sabe que é o dono do coração da minha filha. Os guardas o deixarão entrar.. Dê esta caixa a ela. :Gênio: Não entendi. O que tem dentro? :Henry: A única coisa que pode libertá-la dessa vida desgraçada. Se gosta mesmo da minha filha, sei que fará de tudo para libertá-la. :(Henry sai. O Gênio olha para a caixa em sua mão e observa uma chave em cima dela. Ele olha a chave com uma caveira esculpida no topo) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Câmara Municipal. Emma e Sidney chegam na Câmara. Eles descem do carro e andam em direção à entrada. :Sidney: O que estamos fazendo aqui? :Emma: Ela comprou o terreno do Gold. Não sabemos por quê. Deve ser um motivo pessoal, mas temos que ter certeza. Precisamos de documentos que a liguem à terra. :Sidney: Vai invadir a sala dela? Está trancado e ela tem os melhores alarmes do mundo. :Emma: Se não nós, quem vai desmascará-la? :Sidney: Acha que pode desvendar a senha dela? :Emma: Sim. :(Emma quebra a janela da porta da frente com uma pedra, disparando o alarme. Ela passa sua mão e abre a porta por dentro) :Sidney: Emma! :Emma: Quem o alarme alarme avisa? A polícia. Eu sou a polícia. Dois minutos até a seguradora avisá-la, um minuto para ela pegar o casaco e a chave, três minutos para chegar aqui. Talvez tenhamos seis minutos. :(Eles entram no gabinete da prefeita. Emma vai até o computador e o hackeia) :Emma: Abri cada arquivo que cita a compra do terreno de Gold. Legal! :(Ela imprime os registros, e em seguida, começa a vasculhar as gavetas de Regina. Ela descobre um molho de chaves com várias chaves de esqueleto) :Emma: Que diabos elas abrem? :Sidney: Sei lá. O que procura? :Emma: O livro do Henry. :Sidney: Não viemos aqui por ele, mas pelos arquivos... :Emma: Você não veio por ele. Henry é o único motivo de eu estar aqui. :(As luzes do escritório ligam e Regina entra) :Regina: O que você estão fazendo? :Emma: Uns moleques arrombaram. Ouvi o alarme e vim ver, afinal sou a xerife. :Regina: Foi uma reação bem rápida. :Emma: Me mandou trabalhar e estou obedecendo. :Regina: E o trouxe junto? :Emma: Ele viu quando estava na calçada. Então, é uma testemunha. :Regina: E o que você viu, Sidney? :Sidney: Uns moleques com uma... :Emma: Pedra. :Sidney: Uma pedra. :Regina: Levaram alguma coisa? :Emma: Não sei, só fazendo uma varredura completa. :Regina: Deve ter sido uma brincadeira. :Emma: Não quer que vasculhe? :Regina: Xerife, não é necessário. :Emma: Está bem. Sabe onde me encontrar. ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Palácio do Rei Leopold, aposentos da rainha. A rainha está sentada na penteadeira. O Gênio entra com a caixa. :Regina: É você! :(O Gênio coloca a caixa sobre uma mesa e eles se abraçam) :Regina: Meu amor fica mais forte a cada batida do meu coração. Mas o rei leu meu diário e achou meu espelho. Logo, saberá a verdade sobre nós. Não tem escapatória. :Gênio: Sempre existe uma escapatória. Seu pai disse que esta caixa lhe daria a liberdade. :(Ele entrega a ela a chave) :Regina: Sim. Acredito que sim. :(Ela abre a caixa e tira a tampa, mostrando duas cobras) :Regina: A víbora de Agrabah. É tão mortal que mata qualquer coisa. :Gênio: Com uma picadinha. A serpente é da minha pátria. Conheço bem seu veneno. Mas por que ele a enviou? :Regina: Não me resta felicidade nesta vida. Uma picadinha e ficarei livre desta prisão para sempre. Desculpe se não ficamos juntos, meu amor. Quem sabe em outra vida voltemos a nos encontrar. :(A rainha lentamente estende a mão para a caixa. Assim que a mão se aproxima das cobras, o Gênio agarra seu pulso) :Gênio: Existe outra saída. E se o rei morresse? :Regina: Faria isso por mim? :Gênio: Por você, faço qualquer coisa. :(Eles se abraçam, mais uma vez) :Regina: Não sei o que faria sem você. :Gênio: Você nunca terá que saber. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Lanchonete da Vovó. Henry está escrevendo / desenhando coisas em um pedaço de papel com marcadores. August entra e se senta ao lado dele. :August: No que está trabalhando? :Henry: Não tenho tempo para falar. Preciso escrever antes d eesquecer. :August: Odeio quando boas ideias me escapam. :Henry: Não são ideias minhas. São histórias do livro que perdi. :August: Deve ser um livro fenomenal. Do que trata? :Henry: De coisas. :August: Parece bom. :Henry: E você, muito interessado em mim e no meu livro. :August: Só quero ser amigável. :Henry: O que faz em Storybrooke? :August: Sou um escritor. :Henry: Pode escrever em qualquer lugar. O que realmente faz aqui? :August: Coisas. Boa sorte com as histórias. :(August deixa a Lanchonete) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, escritório de Sidney. Sidney e Emma estão olhando os papéis que conseguiram do escritório de Regina. :Sidney: Plantas, extratos bancários... :Emma: O que ela está construindo lá? Uma mansão? :Sidney: Seja o que for, não importa. As escrituras estão no nome dela. Tinha razão. Uso pessoal. Ela já era. Nós a pegamos. O que foi? Você não me ouviu? :Emma: Descemos ao nível dela. Tinha prometido ao Henry não fazer isso. :Sidney: Emma, nós a pegamos! :Emma: É o fruto da árvore envenenada. Prova obtida ilegalmente. Vão me expulsar do tribunal num piscar de olhos. :Sidney: Não precisamos mandá-la para cadeia. :Emma: Então o que fazemos aqui? :Sidney: O que você desejava. Desmascará-la. Ela faz com todos, o que fez ao Henry. Destrói o que as pessoas amam. Quero te mostrar um negócio. :(Sidney tira uma caixa de arquivos e fotos e a coloca sobre a mesa. Emma as olha. Todas as imagens são dela e Henry em vários lugares ao redor da cidade) :Sidney: Ela me obrigou a segui-la. Me obrigou a contar tudo. Ela sabia de seu refúgio há semanas. Só esperou para destruí-lo quando doesse mais para você e Henry. A culpa é toda minha. Se não fazer isto, eu faço. :Emma: Está bem. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Câmara Municipal. Regina se senta na frente do provavelmente é o conselho. Os cidadãos regulares de Storybrooke estão sentados na platéia por trás dela. Regina bate um martelo para iniciar a reunião. :Regina: Vai começar a sessão do Conselho Municipal de Storybrooke. Começaremos lendo a ata da última reunião. :(Sidney se levanta na platéia) :Sidney: Com licença, dona prefeita. Quero apresentar algo ao Conselho. :Regina: Não é um fórum aberto, Sidney. Ninguém deste Conselho quer ouvir reclamações embriagadas de um repórter acabado. Agora, sente-se. :(Emma também se levanta, segurando uma pasta) :Emma: Ele não é o único com algo a dizer. :Regina: Srta. Swan, esta reunião discute questões de Storybrooke. :Emma: Como a prefeitoa roubar milhares de dólares para construir outra casa? :(O público começa a argumentar. Regina bate o martelo para silenciá-los) :Regina: Srta. Swan, vai se ver comigo se não se sentar imediatamente. :Emma: Por quê? Vai me punir? Vai me intimidar como faz com todos desta cidade? Não. Hoje, não. Estes documentos provam que esta mulher, sua prefeita, roubou fundos da cidade para construir uma mansão no bosque. Querem saber por que o "repórter acabado" foi demitido? Porque ele a confrontou, a questionou. Todos sabemos o que acontece com quem questiona a prefeita. Você afirma agir em prol de todos nós. Mas não é a verdade, é? Não passa de uma bandida que não se importa com nada nem ninguém, só com si mesma. Na verdade, você é assim e estava na hora do povo de Storybrooke ficar sabendo. :Regina: Tem razão, Srta. Swan. Estou construindo uma casa. Uma casinha para brincar. :(Regina puxa a imagem de um playground na tela atrás dela) :Regina: A acusação é verdadeira. Eu usei fundos da cidade. Queria construir um playground para meu filho, Henry, e as crianças de Storybrooke terem um lugar especial para brincar. Em segurança. Quanto ao esboço em suas mãos, foram inspirados num desenho que achei num dos livros do meu filho. Foi isso, Srta. Swan. Você me denunciou por quem eu sou. Tomara que esteja satisfeita. ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Palácio de Leopold, quarto do rei. O Gênio entra e vê o rei dormindo. Ele fica ao pé da cama, segurando a caixa de cobras. :Gênio: Me perdoe. (O Gênio abre a caixa, libertando as cobras. Ele aponta para a cama do rei e as duas cobras rastejam sob os lençóis. O Gênio caminha para o lado da cama enquanto o rei Leopold desperta. Antes que ele tenha uma chance de dizer qualquer coisa, as cobras o mordem no pescoço. O rei Leopold suspira, enquanto sua pele começa a ficar preta) A dor passará logo. Me pediu para encontrar o homem que deu o espelho à rainha. Fui eu. Eu sou esse homem. Você me deu minha liberdade. E a chance de achar o amor e por isso, serei seu eterno devedor. Mas assim como me libertou, agora devo libertar a sua rainha. Me perdoe. :(O Gênio se vira para sair, mas o rei Leopold agarra seu braço) :Rei Leopold: Você tinha razão. Eu nunca devia ter feito um pedido. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Câmara Municipal. A reunião do conselho acabou. Fora da prefeitura, Regina fala com um grupo de pessoas, enquanto Emma e Sidney entram no carro. Eles correm para o Sr. Gold. :Sr. Gold: Olhem só para ela. A rainha do castelo. Seu ato foi louvável, Srta. Swan. Mas se quiser mesmo derrubá-la, precisará de um aliado mais forte. :Emma: Como você? Obrigada, mas ainda não estou interessada. :Sr. Gold: Sonhar não custa nada. :(O Sr. Gold sai e Regina se aproxima deles) :Regina: Uma palavrinha, Srta. Swan? A sós. :(Sidney sai, deixando Emma e Regina sozinhas) :Regina: Não sei o que pretendia lá dentro. Mas tomara que retome seu trabalho, que é cumprir a lei, não violá-la. Acha que não sei que invadiu meu escritório? :Emma: Não banque a inocente. Sei que mexeu nos freios do carro. :Regina: no freio? Está maluca? Por que a mataria se acabou de ver que nada tinha a esconder? :Emma: Nada que eu possa provar. :Regina: Até ter algo mais substancial do que desdém para me mostrar, ficará longe de mim. E, principalmente, do Henry. :Emma: Olha... :Regina: Não tem discussão. Perdeu a vantagem, xerife. Se eu quisesse, qualquer juiz do mundo a proibiria de chegar perto depois do que fez. Não verá o meu filho enquanto eu não deixar. Em agora, eu não deixo. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Playground de Storybrooke. No novo playground, Emma está observando Henry de seu carro. Henry a vê e se aproxima. Ele tira seu walkie-talkie para falar com ela. :Henry: Por que está tão longe? Venha cá. :Emma: Desculpe, garoto. Hoje não dá. :Henry: Não veio disfarçada para a Operação Cobra? :Emma: Não estou disfarçada, Henry. Sua mãe não quer que a gente se veja por uns tempos. :Henry: Não precisa dar ouvidos a ela. :Emma: Desta vez, eu preciso. Pisei na bola, Henry. Fiquei com raiva dela sobre você, o livro e tudo... Temos de ficar separados por um tempo. :Henry: Eu não quero me separar. :Emma: Nem eu, mas agora é necessário. Não se preocupe, acharei uma saída. Se o livro estiver por aí, eu o acharei, Henry. :Henry: Boa sorte. Ele já deve ter sumido e nunca mais voltará. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Pensão da Vovó. August quebra a fechadura da caixa de metal contendo o livro de Henry. Ele abre e pega o livro. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Lanchonete da Vovó. Emma entra na Lanchonete, onde Sidney está bebendo uma cerveja no balcão. Ela se senta ao lado dele. :Emma: Parece que tivemos a mesma ideia. :Sidney: Se não pode vencê-la, beba. Como foi que não vimos isso? :Emma: Nós vimos. Vimos tudo, desde o início. Só não quisemos enxergar, cegos de raiva. Por tudo. :Sidney: Desta vez. Regina tem muito mais segredos. E a boa notícia? Você tem um aliado. :Emma: Não seremos enganados novamente. :(''Eles brindam)'' ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Palácio de Leopold. A rainha está sentada em seu quarto. De repente, o Gênio entra e corre para ela. :Gênio: Está feito. Está livre, meu amor. Enfim, estamos livres para ficarmos juntos. Não me ouviu? Nossos dias de prisão acabaram. :Regina: Você não ouviu das notícias? Os guardas acharam a cobra. Sabem que é da sua terra. Sabem que você matou o rei. É só questão de tempo antes de o pegarem. Você será executado. Sinto muito, mas nunca ficaremos juntos. Venha, já preparei tudo para sair em segurança do reino. Deve partir imediatamente. :Gênio: A víbora de Agrabah. De todas as serpentes do mundo, você escolheu essa. Queria que o assassinato fosse ligado a mim. Você me enganou. Você nunca me amou. :Regina: Amar você? Eu queria o rei morto e você o matou. Você não tem mais serventia para mim. Seja grato por eu oferecer uma saída. Fuja do reino e não volte nunca mais. :Gênio: Não posso viver sem você. Não sobreviverei sem você. :Regina: Não entendeu? Eu não te amo. Não existe forma de ficarmos juntos. :Gênio: Existe, sim. :(Ele pega a lâmpada do bolso) :Gênio: Ainda resta um desejo. Desejo ficar com você para sempre. Sempre olhar para o seu rosto, nunca sair do seu lado. :(O Gênio desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça azul. Um ruído é ouvido tocando no fundo. A Rainha Má se olha no espelho e vê o Gênio, que agora está preso) :Espelho: Não! Não! Não! :Regina: Parece que seu pedido foi atendido. Você ficará comigo. Para sempre. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Casa dos Mills, escritório de Regina. Regina e Sidney estão de pé. :Regina: Sente-se, Sidney. :(Os dois se sentam no sofá. Regina pega uma maçã) :Regina: E então? :(Ele tira um gravador do bolso e o liga) :Gravação: Você tem um aliado. Não seremos enganados novamente. :Regina: Ela caiu como um pato. :Sidney: Por inteiro. :Regina: Trabalho magistral, Sidney. Do começo ao fim. :(Ela dá a ele a maçã) :Regina: E cortar os freios do carro dela? Que inspiração. :Sidney: Que bom que aprovou. :Regina: Agora ela confia em você e podemos nos divertir. :Sidney: Tudo que ela fizer, aonde for, você ficará sabendo. :(Regina coloca a mão na perna de Sidney) :Regina: Não sei o que faria sem você, Sidney. FIM DO EPISÓDIO Categoria:Transcripts de Episódios